broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sky Strike
"I know a good cause when I see one." - Sky Strike, in reply to Shadow Blade Description Sky Strike is a gray Pegasus with a dark red mane and blue eyes. He is the older brother of Armor Strike, but he left before his brother could grow up. He is a member of the Equestrian Conspiracy, a group dedicated to destroy the government of Equestria, along with Shadow Blade and Thunder Sword . He is the head of its army, and one of the overall co-leaders. History Sky Strike grew up in Cloudsdale but decided at an early age that he wanted to guard the Princess. After months of vigorous training, he was finally admitted into the Royal Guard. He left his parents and his baby brother and moved to Canterlot. But it was a short-lived victory. Sky Strike was framed for theft and put in prison. He used his incredible strength to break out, defeating guards along the way. He then flew to the Baltimare mountains in search of a hiding place, and he found Shadow Blade's cave. Although there was hostility at first, they quickly realized that they were looking for the same thing: revenge on Equestria. Sky Strike helped Shadow train in swordplay and hoof-to-hoof combat. He became a trusted friend, and became a co-leader of the Equestrian Conspiracy. He was given control of the military forces by Shadow Blade. Sky Strike holds a deep hatred for Canterlot and the Royal Guards, especially Swift Sprint, who framed him, and Shining Armor, who didn't believe him. He vows to one day take revenge on the prince and his right-hand pony. Skills and Abilities Sky Strike is a very skilled warrior, boasting incredible strength and stamina. He favors swords when there is a choice for a weapon, but is equally happy with his own hoofs. He is an average flyer, with a wing power of 9.6. He uses his wings to gain speed in an attack against an opponent. Sky Strike is also an amazing tactitian. He knows everything there is to know about leading an army, and he strategically plans every move to produce the best outcome. Relationships with other Ponies Shadow Blade He trusts Shadow and his leadership completely. He will readily defend his honor if necessary. He believes that Shadow will get him his revenge and equality. Thunder Sword Sky doesn't often take Thunder seriously. He thinks of Thunder as a liability rather than an asset. He is often tasked with watching him, a task that he doesn't like doing. However, he will defend Thunder as readily as Shadow, often claiming that he's the only one that can pick on him. Shining Armor Sky Strike holds a intense hatred for Shining Armor, who didn't believe Sky when he was telling the truth. Because of this, he has a growing obsession with him and the Canterlot Royal Guards, promising revenge as soon as he can get it. Swift Sprint Sky Strike also hates Swift Sprint for framing him and putting him in jail in the first place. Sky doesn't trust many people because of this encounter, and it turned him into the cold-hearted person he is today. Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Bronie Category:Villain Category:Stallion Category:EC Members Category:Good turned evil